The New Jersey/New York Hazardous Materials Worker Training Center (NJ/NY Center) is applying for three program areas: HWWT, MWT and HDPT;total costs (direct plus F&A) for each program area are $5,925,485 (HWWT), $4,494,996 (MWT) and $1,386,248 (HDPT). The long-term goal of the Center is to prevent and reduce disability, morbidity, and mortality due to personal risk during hazardous waste operations and emergency response. To achieve this goal, the NJ/NY Center provides quality training to workers that will enable them to protect themselves and understand their worker rights while working in the hazardous materials industry. Region II has 213 National Priority List Sites on the final list with five proposed sites. With Center membership based in New Jersey, New York and Puerto Rico, the Center is well placed to meet the training needs for workers in this Region. The NJ/NY Center members include the UMDNJ-School of Public Health, Hunter College, New York Committee on Occupational Safety and Health (NYCOSH), New Jersey State Police, New York District Council of Carpenters, University at Buffalo, and Universidad Metropolitana (UMET). The members of the Center will provide training in Federal Region II for a broad range of workers, including clean-up workers, emergency responders, transportation workers, and healthcare workers, as well as providing jobs training skills to un- or under-employed individuals. Since 1987, the Center has trained over 350,000 workers in the HWWT, DOE, HDPT, MWT and BMWT Programs. Over the next five years, the NJ/NY Center will train 60,070 workers in 3,339 courses in the HWWT Program, 19,725 workers in 1,075 courses in the HDPT Program, and 250 underrepresented minorities in the MWT Program. Each agency has established positive relationships with their target audience. Through this established network the Center will continue to provide training to a wide audience of hazardous materials workers. All Center members will participate in the HWWT Program. UMDNJ and the Carpenters will participate in the MWT Program. During the next five years, the curriculum will be enhanced with green jobs training initiatives that will include weatherization, photovoltaic installations, and energy auditing. The HDPT Program will add the N JSP to the work plan to provide critical disaster preparedness training for emergency responders in our Region;UMDNJ, NYCOSH, University at Buffalo, and UMET will continue to provide the HDPT training conducted over the previous five years. Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program (HWWTP)